Meeting Him Again After 5 Long Years
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Ai plans to leave Conan... to leave home forever... But, will she ever forget him...? Sometimes...no matter how much we try to avoid it... If 2 people are meant to be... obstacles like distance and time can't separate them... they will find their way.
1. The Departure from Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama owns it! Whaaaaaaaaa!! I wish it's me but it's not. (sobs) When Gosho is retired, I'll charge to Japan's Anime Headquarters and steal his position!! Joke!

A/N: Hi! I am Miyano Ran again! Hope you check out and review my other stories. I have been getting few reviews lately, so please review! But, NO FLAMES allowed! In this fanfic, Haibara and Conan are both 8 years old. I know that Shinichi is 17 years old and Shiho's 18, but, Shiho just turned 18 recently while Shinichi had his birthday during Movie #1 'Time Bomb Sky Scraper' which means that he turned 18 at Movie #1 because Shinichi's 17 since the first episode and Movie #1 is after more than 100 episodes already so that would mean that, by now, Shinichi and Shiho are both 18. As they drink the APTX 4869, their ages are reduced by ten years and so that would mean that they, in their little body, are currently 8 years old already. As for Ran, I think she's now 17 years old. Well, as far as this story goes, those are their ages.

As what I always say, please read, review and most importantly, enjoy! :)

**Meeting Him Again After 5 Long Years**

Genre: Drama/ Romance

Warning: Possible Shiho will be OOC

Pairings: Read to find out. :)

**STORY**

_Chapter 1: The Departure from Home_

Conan and Haibara were both seated on a bench in the park. Many people were strolling around happily there as they enjoy the cool air of the autumn of Japan. It was already night time.

"The organization's members are dead already." Conan stated happily. "At last. It's the end."

"Yeah." Haibara whispered, almost to herself. A tear fell from her eyes, a very sad one.

Conan noticed her sad eyes.

"What's wrong, Haibara? Aren't you happy that they have already been executed?" Conan asked worriedly.

"Of course I am happy. Why wouldn't I be? I'm glad that they have paid for all their evilness and bad doing. At last now they are finally out of our lives and we can all live happily and normally." She said while forcing a huge smile, a fake smile, that is. "Don't be silly. I'm happy, really." She lied while smiling deceitfully.

Conan held Haibara's hands tight while smiling at her knowingly.

"You can't hide your emotions from me, Haibara. I'm a detective and I know you. You're my very best friend. I understand you. What's wrong?" He asked again with concern in his tone.

She didn't say anything. Her hands were still held by Conan's hands. She blushed, then, she turned her head to the other side, looking down, and her eyes, widened while it glistened. She didn't face him at all. She didn't want to see his concerned face. She didn't want him to see her crying. She bit her lip while blushing, preventing the tears to fall. Yet, the tears still fell, a lot.

Conan held her chin and pulled it to face him. "Please, look at me." He said while smiling understandingly.

Conan wiped her tears but even though Haibara's face was already facing him, her eyes still looked sideways, not wanting to meet his eyes. Haibara blushed and blushed while her eyes looked at the opposite direction no matter how much Conan pulled her chin to face him.

"Is it……because of………me and Ran?" He asked with emotional eyes.

She didn't reply. She removed Conan's hand from holding her chin. She shook her other hand to remove Conan's grasp. Then, Conan let go of her hand. She stood up from the bench and walked away. She gave him a sad smile and looked at him with tender eyes.

"Take care of Ran- chan and the others for me. Play with the kids and give them three glasses of milk a day and make sure that Professor Agasa keeps his cholesterol low and always check his blood pressure for me, kay? That's because, I'm leaving, forever." She whispered slowly.

Then, her tears fell more and more as she turned around and walked away from him.

"To where?" He asked painfully.

"Somewhere very far." She stated while trying to control herself from breaking into more tears.

"Where, Haibara?!" He demanded for a specific answer.

"You don't need to know." She said to him, still crying.

"Wait! Haibara! You can't leave all of us!! What about the kids!? What about Ran?! She could be your friend! What about Heiji, Kazuha, and Sonoko!! They could also be your new friends! Why leave now!? You have Professor Agasa as well! You have everyone here! You have………me. Why leave?! I don't understand! Won't you miss them?" Conan yelled when he stood up from his seat, wanting to catch her.

When Haibara heard him calling out for her, she was afraid that maybe he would chase her and stop her from leaving again. So, she made her last statement to him and said.

"I will miss all of you so much, Kudo- kun. But then, all people who wanted to kill me are all gone. Gin's gone. Vermouth's gone. Vodka's gone, too. All evil people that we know that destroyed both our lives are gone already. So, there is nothing for us to worry about anymore. I want to start a new life." She said softly while crying.

"Can't you start a new life with all of us?" Conan asked, his voice falling. He was suddenly crying, too.

"I'm sorry. I would be in pain if I do." She answered while tears rolled down her face.

"Why?" Conan asked softly with sadness in his heart. He removed his eye glasses to wipe his tears.

"I made an antidote for you. It's at the lab room at Agasa's house. It's in cabinet # 64. Just ask the professor. He knows where it is." Haibara said while her eyes shined with tears.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" He finally yelled. "What gives you pain?"

"Goodbye forever, Kudo Shinichi." She said at last while her eyes became blurry with tears.

"_Seeing you and Ran together gives me great pain, but, you are meant for each other. I can't be selfish. She needs you. I don't want to get hurt, that's why, and I'm leaving." She said to herself sadly while more tears left her eyes._

"Oi! Haibara!" Conan shouted while crying. "Please! Don't leave!"

But, she felt that there was something not right. Her heart wanted to say something, but, what? She had to say it. It was either now or never at all. She knew that after today, she will never see him again. And so, she finally had the courage to say.

She turned around and ran to Conan fast while tears fly out from her wet eyes. She couldn't control herself. She couldn't keep her cold mask on anymore. She embraced him tightly while closing her eyes, blushing. She shouted at him straight away.

"I……I……I LOVE YOU, KUDO SHINICHI!! I…I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!"

She cried out loud.

Conan was shocked and surprised. His eyes widened as he bit his lip. He turned red. Did he love her, too? He was not certain.

"Hai…Haibara?" He asked softly.

"But…But…I know that you love Ran. I…I am so sorry! I…I…"

Conan embraced her back tighter and simply smiled. He slightly blushed. Did he love her back? He knew not……well…maybe.

After getting back to her senses and realizing what she just did, she quickly pushed him away from her.

"I…I am so sorry! I got too emotional! S…Sorry! I don't know what got into me!" She apologized to him while wiping her tears. "I didn't know what I was saying. Forget it."

"But you just said…"

"Forget about it, Kudo! Pretend that I didn't say anything!" She shouted while blushing as she ran fast out of his sight.

"Oi! Haibara!! HAIBARAAA!! I AM BEGGING YOU!! DON'T GOOO!! PLEASE!!" He yelled on the top of his lungs.

Conan wanted to chase her, however, his shoelaces became loose then it got untied. He couldn't run because if he did, he would have stepped on his shoelaces and he'd trip. And so, he sat back down on the bench and tied his shoes.

A/N: This happening was just like on the first episode. Remember, when Shinichi was going to catch the men in black, Ran wanted to come along, but, her shoelaces got untied, therefore, she wasn't able to chase after Shinichi!! Huh, taku! (Meaning- jeez in Japanese) If only Ran's shoelaces weren't untied, maybe, she could have followed Shinichi! And, if she did, she could have seen Gin and Vodka! And if she had, then, maybe, Ran could have used her karate to kick the butts of Gin and Vodka before they turned Shinichi to Conan and they could have brought them to the police while they were still in the state of knockout! So maybe, the whole organization will be in jail already! Can you imagine that! If Ran's shoes weren't untied, then, Shinichi won't even turn into Conan and there wouldn't even be a show Detective Conan!! Can you believe the twist of fate!! I copied the- shoes untied- storyline here. This is sort of a kind of Disclaimer of the idea, oh well. Sorry if it is too romantic, hehe! Forgive me! But…the genre IS romance! Anyway, sorry, I don't want to erase and retype it anymore! Sorry if you hate it! Just review my story, okay? NO FLAMES. Let's get back to the story, shall we!! Enjoy! Hehe

He smiled.

"I am sure she would still be at Agasa's house packing! I think that I can still stop her." He said to himself determined to stop Haibara from running away.

Right after he tied his shoes, he quickly ran fast towards hakase's house.

"Do I love her?" He asked himself repeatedly in his mind while he let out a blush. He ran speedier now. He sweated. He ran faster than the wind. He was determined to stop his best friend from leaving.

Gasp…………gasp…………gasps…………sigh………sigh…………

Conan gasped for air while bending his body, cupping his knees in exhaustion. His sweats dripped to the floor. He inhaled and exhaled loudly. He looked up. He beamed.

"At last……huh…! I am here, hakase's house! Now, I better convince Haibara!"

He said happily.

"I don't think I can live happily without you Haibara. There would be a missing piece………in my heart?" He spoke to himself, suddenly questioningly.

He opened the door and ran inside the house speedily.

"Ehh? Where's Agasa hakase?" He asked himself.

"He's out with some single old scientist friends of his. I think they are out shopping together. He left a note here." A voice of a girl uttered coldly from a room near the hallway.

Conan followed the voice and entered the room. There he found the girl who he was searching for. He was so relieved that she didn't leave yet.

"There you are, Haibara!! Please, you're not seriously going to leave all of us…are you?"

He went closer to her and embraced her from the back.

"Don't go……please, Shiho." He said warmly while smiling.

She didn't look at him. She blushed when she heard him call her by her real name, not the surname, but, the first name, Shiho. She blushed more when she felt him embrace her. But, she still ignored him. She continued packing her clothes. It seemed like she was almost done packing up. She then closed the zipper of the stroller. She had three huge travel stroller bags. One, light blue, the other, red, and the last one was colored black.

She slowly removed Conan's arms wrapping around her waist. She turned around when she blushed. Then, she ran to hakase's table. She took her passport from hakase's drawer. She kept it before Conan could even see to what country she is headed to.

Conan eyed the passport that she took.

"He…Hey…you're going abroad?" Conan stammered worriedly. "I……I didn't know that you will go THAT far!"

She still ignored him. She got a white envelope from her jacket pocket and placed it on the table beside Agasa's bed.

"He…Hey…… Where did you get the money to buy a plane ticket and passport, huh?" Conan wondered.

"Oh, and, about that, I am really sorry." Haibara suddenly apologized softly out of nowhere.

"About what?" He asked, his left eyebrow, raised.

"You'll see what I mean. But, I promise you……I'll give it back." She said.

"Give WHAT back?" He asked more curiously. He can't understand what she is referring to.

"Just, don't get mad at me, okay? I promise…I'll give it back. I'm just going to borrow it first."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just…believe in me and please don't hate me."

"Of course! Why would I hate you?! I can never hate you!"

"That's good to know." She smiled sadly.

Haibara tied the red and light blue strollers together. That had a sentimental significance to her. She left the black alone. She then pulled the two strollers tied up together with her left hand and the black stroller bag with her right hand. They were extremely heavy. They contained clothes, her tooth bush, tooth paste, towels, socks, shoes, and so many encyclopedias, dictionaries of different languages, and a lot of medical books. The books are what made it REALLY, REALLY heavy. The light blue and red bag contained all the heaviest books in the world. She brought her Bible, too. At her black bag contained all the light clothes…etc……

She pulled the two bags forcefully and dragged them out of the room to the hallway. She didn't look back at Conan. She walked pass Conan without even looking at him! She couldn't run because of the very very heavy luggage. Conan ran after Haibara who was pulling her bags. He caught her hand and pulled her to him. She finally faced him.

"Why'd you choose the blue and red together, huh?"

He asked while smiling. He wanted to change the topic. But, he was holding her hand tight. Haibara was trying to pull her hand from his grasp but he held her hand back. She looked down at the floor.

"The red bag represents you, fire, and the light blue bag represents, me, the ice. And, the black bag well represents the organization that we had finally escaped from. You are the only fire that is able to melt the ice inside me. You brought me back to the light that I was deprived from right after I was born, when the organization destroyed my whole life. Now, both of us are free from the darkness and both of us will walk the same path, going back to the light, the place where we were meant to be, leaving the darkness. The red and blue strollers are leaving the black stroller behind, going to a much better place."

She said softly while looking at the floor, blushing. "The blue and red strollers are heavy, because their hearts…" She paused and looked at him with yearning blue eyes.

Conan just looked at her and blinked, listening to her meaningful lengthy sentimental thoughts.

She turned her head away and looked down at the floor, continuing.

"…their hearts are filled with overflowing love, joy, good deeds and peace, while the black stroller is very light, almost empty because it represents the members of the organization. Unlike them, our hearts are filled with goodness and hope, while their hearts are hollow…and empty. They are heartless, empty; they have no peace, no love, and no joy. Their hearts are nothing but bitter hollow shells that consumes everything in them. I'm glad that the red stroller…"

She looked at Conan with her eyes showing much gratitude at the same time asking for forgiveness. She smiled, biting her lip a little shyly. She carried on with her sentimental talk.

"…the red stroller…he…he was the one who brought the blue stroller out of the emptiness of the black stroller. It's you, it's you, Kudo!! YOU!! YOU ARE THE RED STROLLER! YOU BROUGHT ME OUT OF THE DARKNESS!!" She suddenly shouted.

"You're so sentimental." Conan laughed, trying to lighten up the intensity and the enormity of her thoughts.

"_How can a girl think this way? Are girls really this sentimental?" He wondered to himself._

"Guess so." She said while giving him the last painful smile.

She slowly calmed down and thanked, ending her talk, or rather, her speech.

"Thank you…" She smiled. "…Kudo. I owe you. That's why I won't bother you any more."

Conan's eyes narrowed, temper rising. He yelled at her, snapping her back to her senses.

"So…SO IS THAT WHY YOU ARE LEAVING?? YOU THINK YOU'RE A BURDEN TO ME, IS

THAT IT?? Well…WELL YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT THAT!! YOU'RE NOT A BURDEN!! YOU'RE…you're…you're a friend!! You're MY best friend, Miyano Shiho!! It would be a burden WITHOUT you by my side!!"

He screamed, explaining his thoughts.

"You're very important to me!! So are you to everyone else!! I help you because you're my friend! So you don't owe me anything, got it?! YOU DON'T OWE ME ANYTHING!! And…and even if you DID owe me, running away from me would be terrible payment for my kindness!"

"I don't think so. You have Ran and the others anyway." She said tonelessly and coolly.

"THEY also need YOU!! Do you know how much they've been waiting to see you?! They want to see you, Shiho!! They want to meet you, idiot!!" He replied exasperatedly.

"We both know that isn't true. They won't like me." Haibara said, controlling tears.

"You idiot! Of course they'll like you! Many people will love Miyano Shiho!!" He retorted.

She thought of another one of her lame excuses, more like lies, actually.

"Sorry. Wouldn't want to waste money, I paid for my trip already. I've got to go." She said.

"Don't go, damn it!!" Conan, Shinichi inside, had his temper filled up to the brim already.

"You're too noisy, shut up." Haibara said tearfully. She still struggled to hold back tears.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, MIYANO SHIHO?? You're NO burden!!"

"No. I AM a burden. I've caused you so much pain before. I've brought you into so much trouble, this just feels like the right thing to do…coz'…I…I don't want you to experience grief all over again all because of me. I want you to be happy. Bringing you into dangerous situations, involving you with the underground crime ring the 'Black Organization' seemed like the worst thing that I have ever done in my life. You're life had a twisted, wretched destiny…all because of me."

She sobbed a little, smiled and whispered.

"That's why, it's time for you to have a little nap, detective."

She smirked as always, but of course this time, a sad smirk, an awfully sad one I must say.

Conan sensed that she was about to do something of destroying his plans of stopping her from leaving him. He knew she'd do something, and he sure darn won't like it at all.

"Gomennasai (sorry) for ruining your life, sayonara (goodbye) I'll never see you again and arigato (thank you) for showing me the light that neechan always wanted me to see since before we met. I'll love you forever, Kudo-kun." She said painfully as tears fell from her eyes once more.

Just when Conan was about to release himself free from her grasp, she shot him with the tranquilizer gun. She used her finger to open up the tranquilizer gun on Conan's wrist while his hand with the tranquilizer gun held her hand tight.

A/N: Sorry if that sentence was long and confusing. But, I hope you understood it. Conan was holding her hand. The hand that was holding her hand was wearing the tranquilizer gun. Then, since, he won't let go of her hand, Haibara used her thin finger to flip up the gun and………………

Conan felt the needle enter his arm, then, he fell asleep. As soon as he fell asleep, of course, he let go of her hand. When he was about to fall on the floor, Haibara pulled his hand. She made him stand straight and she carried him to the sofa. She let Conan lie down the sofa and she placed a pillow at the back of his head. She knelt down before him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you so much." She said tenderly. "Have a good sleep, Shinichi. Bye." She blushed while she cried.

She ran towards the entrance door and carried all her things while tears uncontrollably fell. She wiped her tears, but, the more she wiped it, the more they fell. Just as when she was about to leave the house, Dr. Agasa stood before her. She quickly shook her tears.

"Hello, Ai- kun! Look at what I've bought for you! I bought your favorite take out sushi and tempura! Let's go inside and eat while it's still warm." He laughed happily. He didn't notice her tears.

"He…Hey! What are you doing out here with all those bags?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I am going to have a sleepover with Yoshida-kun tonight. Thanks for buying those foods for me, but, just eat them yourself, okay? I'll be back by tomorrow, don't worry." She smiled.

"Oh, why don't you bring this to Ayumi- chan's house so that you can eat them together?"

"If you insist." She said while smiling.

Hakase gave her the packed sushi and tempura. She smiled back.

"Thanks."

"You're welcomed." He said.

"You're not so sarcastic and cold anymore, Ai- kun." Agasa said happily.

"Yeah. I have decided to be cheerful from now on. My cold personality is gone. The sarcastic Haibara Ai is dead. I'm going to try to be cheery from now on." She grinned.

"That's good to know."

He smiled.

"But…why do those bags look heavy? You're just going to bring clothes, right? Why many things?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um, that's because I am going to teach Yoshida- kun Math and Science so I brought all my books. That's why it's heavy." She explained, telling a part lie and part truth.

"Oh, that's good. Why don't you call her Ayumi- chan instead?" He suggested.

"Okay. I'll call her Ayumi- chan."

"Okay. You better be off now."

"K. Thanks again, hakase, and, I love you so much. You're like my father. Thanks for everything. Oh, and say my goodbyes to everyone. Goodbye, I'm sorry for everything." She said while smiling sadly.

"Ai- kun?" He asked, confused.

She had already run off in the dark while her tears fell again.

A/N: I know that she can't run because her bags, but, well, she tried. She used all her might to run with those heavy bags! That's the only way that this story can work. Hehe

She called a taxi.

"Where to, miss?" The taxi driver asked.

"Narita Airport." She said curtly.

"This is it. I guess there is no turning back now, is there?" She thought.

She finally reached Narita Airport.

A/N: Please review! It would mean a lot! I wrote this a year ago but only posted it now…


	2. Airport

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime XD

_Chapter 2: Airport_

Inside the airport was cold air. It must be because of the weather in Japan and the lack of heater units. As she sighed, freezing air was clearly seen coming out from her mouth, fogging her view. She held her two palms against her cold lips together, blowing cold air on them while rubbing both her palms together to make warm.

The Narita Airport looked majestic and it was an eye catching place for the tourists entering the land of the rising sun. Its floor has whitish-silver shimmering, well- polished tiles which were slippery where ball bearings of the luggage can slide on it easily and smoothly. Same goes with Haibara's strollers. There were many friendly Japanese people there greeting the foreigners.

There were lots of Duty Free stores for foreigners to bring home to their own country. There were also several food courts at the airport both having local or foreign choice of delicacy. There were some antique shops also which were selling old Japanese artifacts and Buddha statues, or Japanese lucky charms, too. Foreigners could have a taste of Japanese lifestyle already just from this airport.

This airport was really promoting the Japanese culture to the world, as they should really. The airport was simply a splendor. There were bright lights everywhere, hi-tech computers and machines, which in other parts of the world, have never been seen before. This really showed that Japan was truly the most advanced futuristic and rich country in the whole world.

The whole place was spotless, single dirt could not be found. The place was sparkling clean as the Japanese valued the virtue of cleanliness, makes them closer to Buddha. To some Catholics in the area like Shinichi and Haibara, the same goes with their nature.

Tourists who went there wouldn't want to leave this country. Just by seeing the airport, you know this country is great!

"Wow! I love this place!" An American teenage girl said to her peers.

"Yeah, Amanda!" The other called. "I wish we were Japanese!"

"I wish we'd live here! This country is off the hook!" Another British man said.

Haibara heard them and obviously clearly understood because she learned to speak English long before because she studied in the US for six years with Saguru, her half-British, half-Japanese classmate and friend.

An Arab came in the scene and an Indian woman.

"Ah!! Wonderful is this place! Good!! Good!" The Arab man with a turban commented happily.

"Yes!! True! True! This country is great!" The Indian woman agreed.

They spoke in English but with a different accent, duh.

Haibara looked at the many foreigners entering the country. She observed.

"_There are more people coming to this country than leaving Japan. It's such a shame I'm leaving, though."_

She thought.

She walked over to the Coffee stand and went over to the counter.

"Brewed coffee with milk and sugar, please."

"45 Yen, miss." The counter boy said.

"_This little girl is way to young to be drinking this brewed coffee. Strange."_

The counter boy thought.

Haibara handed out her cash and got her coffee. As she was headed for the nearby bench, she saw another scene.

"Ah!! Magnefic!" A very rich French person said.

Haibara realized that she saw many rich important looking men and women from other countries here.

"_They must be the leaders of those other countries and they are going to have an important conference with our Japanese Prime Minister."_

She thought while looking at the French man.

"_So that must be the French President, Sarkosky. He's a Hungarian as what I know, not really a French man now, is he?"_

She then saw some brownish looking Malay people entering the airport speaking in an unfamiliar language.

"_They must be the Filipino domestic helpers."_ She thought.

She sat down the bench beside other foreigners while waiting for her plane.

She sighed loudly and whispered to herself.

"Huh. There's no turning back now. I'm not changing my mind." She took a sip of her coffee.

While loneliness overcame her when she was seated alone…………

Suddenly……………

"Hi little girl! Have I met you somewhere before! You look awfully familiar. Yet, you look a lot younger. You remind me of someone special to me." A very handsome, seemingly smart, 18 year old man with blonde hair spoke to Haibara in English.

Ai's eyes widened upon recognizing him.

A/N: Looks like there's a new character! Haha! On to the next… chapter 3! Lolz

Ei, minna-sama, anata-gata reviyuu kudasaii! Hounto wa subarashii!! Atashii wa warate na!!

Translation: Hey, everyone, all of you please review! It's really terrific if you do!! I'm smiling!!


	3. I Can Prove It! I AM Shiho!

Disclaimer: I'm not Gosho Aoyama! I'm a gril for crying out loud! I don't own DC, but I do own this story! XD

Sorry for the late update, minna!

Thanks to all those who reviewed! You are all very nice people!

Warning: Major **OOC and Humor**

_Chapter 3: I Can Prove It!-- I AM Shiho!_

"Hakuba?!" Haibara asked, very surprised. She gasped. "Is it really you? Long time no see!"

"Yeah. I'm Hakuba Saguru." He introduced in English. "You know me?"

"Yeah." Haibara replied in Japanese.

"Oh!? You can speak Japanese, too!?" He asked, surprised, now, obviously speaking in Japanese, as well.

"Yeah, fluently! I remember you well, Hakuba." She smiled. She said to him in Japanese.

Hakuba replied in Japanese. "Who are you? You look a lot like…"

"Shiho?" She finished his statement.

"Y…Yeah! Exactly! Shiho! Do you know her?! Is she your older sister or what?" He asked, curious.

"It's a long story, Hakuba- kun."

"Hey! You're only a kid! Shouldn't you give me some respect?! Stop calling me Hakuba- kun! Shouldn't you call me Mr. Hakuba or Sir Hakuba or Saguru- niichan? You're so disrespectful, you know that! You are calling someone a lot older than you their surname without even using mister!" He shouted, teaching her some manners.

"I'm Shiho. I don't need to give any respect to you! I'm older than you by 1 month you know!"

She explained.

"Shiho?! That's a laugh! You're just a kid! And you're older than me? Shiho's turning 19 now! You're just about seven to eight years old! You can't be Shiho! Don't fool me, little kid! Shiho's older than me by few months but you're younger than me by many years!"

He answered in disbelief.

"I don't believe you!!!"

"I'm really Shiho! I'm telling you my secret because you are the closest friend that I ever had and I know that you can be trusted! If you don't believe me, why don't you ask me something that only a girl like Shiho, with an IQ of 200, would know?" She challenged.

"Fine! Question- What do you call the bone in your knee?" He asked challengingly.

He was sure that a seven year old wouldn't know this for sure!

"Patella." She answered confidently. "Oh, come on, Hakuba Saguru! Is that the best question you've got?! How pathetic! That's too easy!"

"What??!!!! I can't believe you know that!!!" He got shocked. He yelled.

All the people in the airport stared at both of them.

"Shhh!!! Quiet! Saguru!" She ordered, embarrassed by the people looking at them.

"S…Sorry. It's just that, I can't believe that YOU, a kid, would know that! You're really smart!" He congratulated and smiled. "But, I still don't believe that you are Shiho! Impossible!!"

"Oh? Then, ask me more questions until you believe me!" She challenged.

"Alright, then, if you insist! From what invertebrate family does the scorpion come from?"

"The arachnida family." She answered.

"You're amazing! You must be a girl genius! But, still, I'll ask you more questions! I still can't believe that you're Shiho!"

"Go on then." She said confidently. "Ask me anything!"

"Ummmmm………what do you call invertebrates that have two shells? And, give an example."

"It's from the Pelycypoda group. An example is an oyster."

"Amazing! I can't believe that I am hearing all these answers from a kid!"

"I'm SHIHO!!! I'm not a kid you fool!!!!!"

"How dare you call me a fool, huh?" He yelled.

"I dare, Saguru." She answered calmly while giving him a naughty grin.

"I'll ask you another question. Is that okay?"

He asked nicely, yet, trying to control his high temper from rising since he knew that he was dealing with a hard headed kid. He closed his fists tight. He was so angry with this little monster.

"_How dare that little monster say that? The nerve………" Saguru thought in mind._

"Sure."

"What is the hottest planet in the Solar System?"

"Venus."

"Oh my goodness!!! You ARE good! But, still, I'll ask you more."

"Fine then."

"What is the meaning of amigos? And, tell me what language that is!"

"Friends. It's Spanish."

"Amazing! I'll still ask you more and more until you can't answer me!"

"I know more things than you!"

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not!"

"Grrrr!!!!!!!!!"

"Ask me!"

"Fine. What is the name of our galaxy?"

"Milky Way."

"Hmmp! I'll ask you more!"

"Go on! Unless you don't know anything anymore!" She said, exasperated.

"Name the four different classifications of the invertebrate Arthropods? And, give an example for each."

"Easy. First, Insecta family. An example is a cockroach. Secondly, Myriapoda family. An example is a centipede. Third, the Arachnida family. An example is a spider. And last but not the least, the Crustacea family. An example is a lobster." She said without thinking.

Saguru was amazed and impressed that a seven year old girl could know this stuff! Could she really be Shiho? Nah! Now way! That's impossible!! And besides, Shiho's personality is colder than this girl.

"You're like a walking encyclopedia."

"Is that an insult?"

"No. It's a compliment."

"In that case, thanks." She smiled.

"Hey, Saguru. If you're wondering, why am I not as cold as Shiho, that's because I've changed. I'm really Shiho! I don't want to be my cold and sarcastic self. But, then, I've changed my name and my personality." She explained. "But, it's me! Shiho! Do you believe me now or you still have to ask me another question?!"

"I still have to ask you another question."

"Why you!"

He smirked at her. He asked another question.

"What is the biggest moon of Saturn?"

"Titan."

"Darn! You got it again! I'll ask you another one. What is the nearest galaxy to our galaxy?"

"Andromeda galaxy."

"How smart ARE you?!" He asked annoyingly.

"Smarter than you, that's for sure."

"You…" He was so angry.

"Ask me again. This is fun." She said cheerfully.

"No it isn't!" He stated angrily.

"Just ask me!" She insisted.

"Okay then. Who was the first USA president?"

"George Washington, duh?"

"Next, what's the capital of Malaysia?"

"Kuala Lumpur."

"Don't you ever give up!?"

"I'm afraid that I NEVER give up." She smirked at him.

"What's the capital of Brunei?"

"The capital of Brunei is none other than Brunei Darussalam."

"You're like a walking map, too, you know that!"

"I assume that that is a compliment?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"I'll ask you another!"

"K."

She said while yawning. She didn't seem annoyed at all. She was enjoying Saguru's annoyed expression, in fact.

"In China, there are six regions. There are Highest North region, North region, North East region, West region, Central region, and the Southern region. In which region is the Sze Chuan province located?"

"Central."

He was very very amazed. But, he'd ask another question.

"In China again, in which region does the Hei Long Ziang province belong?"

"Simple. North East region." She smirked.

"Oh my goodness!"

He gasped.

"I'll ask you another. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." She yawned. "I don't care."

"In the Philippines, there is a region with the initials NCR. What does NCR stand for?"

"NCR means National Capital Region."

"Oh my! You're so smart!!!!! REALLY SMART!! You don't even live in the Philippines!!"

He praised and screeched in disbelief of the seemingly truth.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Can I ask you another?"

"Fine." She said tonelessly.

"What is the capital of Egypt?"

"Cairo." She answered briefly.

"Oh my goodness! How do you know this stuff?"

"I memorized the whole world map including the capitals of each country when I was ten years old, the Shiho, ten years old, not the me now, ten years old. That's because the me now is still seven years old."

"Oh my God! You mean to say that you know all capitals of all countries and you know the exact location of each country?!"

"Yup! I can even draw the whole world map, even labeling each city of each country in thirty minutes."

"I don't believe you."

"That's true!"

"Oh my goodness!" He gasped in total surprise.

"I know what the temperatures of all countries are in different times of year. I also know each country's population. I also memorize the size of the lands in square kilometers."

"ALL COUNTRIES??!!!"

"Yup! Even the smallest country alive! Name any country, any country at all and I'll tell you the location, population, land size and temperature in any day."

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah. I know! But, still, I'll give up all those knowledge, just to have a normal childhood. I rather become the dumbest person alive, if only, if only I had a normal, happy childhood. I would give up everything, even my knowledge, my beauty, just for that."

"That's what my friend, Shiho use to say, you know. That's so sad."

"I AM Shiho you fool!"

"Don't keep on calling me a fool!" He shouted angrily.

"Fine, idiot."

"Hmmp! I'll ask you more questions to prove that!"

"Fine!"

"Fine. What is the surface temperature of the Aldebaran star? What kind of star is the Sirius star? What is the smallest white dwarf star?" He asked a lot of questions but those were pieces of cakes for Haibara. She knew more information than those questions.

"Aldebaran star has a surface temperature of 4000 centigrade. And its color orange, too, I might add. The Sirius star is a medium sized star. And, just so you know its color white and it has a surface temperature of 9500 centigrade, too. The smallest dwarf star is called Van Maanen's Star. It has a diameter of 8370 kilometers." She answered easily.

Saguru's mouth remained wide opened. He couldn't believe it! He didn't even know what the colors were! He didn't even know the surface temperature of Sirius! How did SHE know??? He can't believe that a child could be smarter than him. The only person who was smarter than him was………Shiho, his best friend………Miyano Shiho. But, Saguru had pride! He didn't want to tell this girl that he didn't know those things that she mentioned. It would be too humiliating. He was starting to believe……Could she really be Shiho? He loved Shiho as a sister and friend since the first day they met in high school in America. It's love for a friend and sister and definitely NOT as a girl friend! She was beautiful and was smarter than him, too. She was a girl genius. She is, to him, the smartest and prettiest girl alive. She had the sweetest smile.

"So? Do you believe me?" She asked softly.

Saguru was actually starting to believe. But, to be surer, he asked again.

"Mind if I asked you another question?"

"No problem. Go ahead. I don't mind."

"Tears and saliva contain a certain protein that destroys the cell wall of bacteria, and in return, killing them. What do you call that protein? Where in the human body do you find adenoids? Who discovered the planet Pluto? What are the three kinds of rocks?"

"Those are some easy questions. That protein is referred to as Lysozyme. The adenoids are located at the back of the nose, just above the tonsils. Clyde Tombough was the first man who discovered Pluto. Pluto has a moon called Charon, I might add. The three kinds of rocks are sedimentary, igneous and metamorphic."

Saguru was stunned. VERY stunned. The way she answers, her angelic face, her fragrant crimson blonde hair that smelled like strawberry perfume, and, and her amazing intelligence!!!!

"There's no doubt!"

He thought once more.

A/N: Well, that's it for now! Bye bye! I hope you liked the humor! LOLZ


	4. True Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, although the lot of this story is mine.

I'm so sorry for the late update on this story! Please continue to read this and I'm happy that 6 people put this on alert and 2 people put this on their favorites and 13 people gave wonderful comments! Thanks to you all! Please enjoy…

_Chapter 4: True Identity_

"She IS Miyano Shiho! No matter how impossible it must be! She must be her! I am sure of it! And besides, Shiho has so much weird scientific experiments in her hands. Who knows what chemical could she have invented this time that turned into a, I might add, DISRESPECTFUL AND ILL MANNERED, child?"

A/N: APTX 4869, or, in short, Appotoxin, duh? Lol.

"So, do you believe me now, huh? It's not that I can't answer your questions anymore, but, my flight is almost up. I can't waste precious time, you know."

"Can…Can I ask you one last question?" He pleaded.

He had to be 100% sure before making any fast conclusions.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Go on!" She said impatiently.

"How many more questions is he going to ask me before he would believe that I am REALLY Shiho?!" Haibara thought angrily.

"Last question. If you're really Shiho, you'd know this for sure."

"Well, go on then! Ask me! Anything about world history, Science, Math, general knowledge, the world map, anything at all!"

"I am not going to ask any of those."

"Then, WHAT exactly are you going to ask me, huh?"

"Not academic questions, that's for sure."

"Then, WHAT??!!!"

"It's about what I told you before. If you're really Shiho, you'd answer me."

"Huh?"

"Remember the corny joke that I told you during class hours?"

Shiho started turning red! Very red! She didn't turn red because of shyness and it wasn't a blush either. What I meant by- SHE TURNED RED, is, SHE'S VERY VERY ANGRY!!!!!

"So? You really ARE Shiho? You remember?" He giggled upon seeing her heated expression.

"Oh, yeah! I remember it well, you idiot!" Haibara shouted, but, not too loud to be heard by others.

"Oh, so, you really ARE Shiho, aren't you?" He smiled. "I'm glad."

"Darn you, Saguru!!!!!!!!!" She yelled madly. She formed a fist.

"I guess you're mad, huh?" He laughed.

"Oh yes! So mad that I could just kill you now!!"

"Oh, don't be like that." He smiled while putting down her raised fist at him gently.

"GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" She sounded madder than a bulldog barking when there is a robber.

"Calm down. It's the past."

"I guess you're right, Saguru. I shouldn't be this high tempered. Sorry."

She blushed, this time; because she was shy, not mad anymore. She loosened up her fists and put it down.

"I believe you! It IS you!!!! Shiho- chan!" He shouted happily. "We'll talk later, but, for now…"

He hugged Haibara, squeezing her.

"I'd miss you so much!!"

He kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her.

"Saguru…" She started to get teary while blushing.

He wiped her tears and he smiled at her.

"Why are you crying?"

"Kudo. It's because of that detective geek!" She cried.

"You love him? And, he loves Ran?" He inquired knowingly.

"H…How did you know?" She asked, surprised.

"I know Shinichi loves Ran. He's my childhood friend like Heiji- kun. And, in the tone of your voice, you love him. Why else would you be so down. And, who WOULDN'T be in love with my friend? He's so smart, handsome and kind, you know. Plus, I am a detective, so, I can make it out that you have a love problem. It's also seen in your eyes that you cried recently. And, I think the reason you're here is because you want to escape from the pain of seeing her and Ran together, you want to leave the country. Am I all right?"

"Yup. Everything you said is true. No wonder they call you the 'observant detective'." She laughed.

"Am I the greatest detective, aside from Shinichi and Heiji, or what?!"

She laughed softly. "Well, I guess you are. You sound just like him."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" She yelled sadly.

"Kidding." He laughed while calming her down.

"I remember you're joke well. You asked me, WHAT DO YOU CALL THE LAND OF PENCILS? THEN, I SAID, WHAT? THEN, YOU SAID, PENNSYLVANIA!!!!! THEN, I STARTED TO LAUGH SO HARD…………………You know what, Saguru, that was one of the times where I wasn't cold anymore. That's where I started to laugh. But, I laughed TOO loud. And, when I laughed so loud, I got into my own world, and, and, I forgot that I was in class. I was so caught up with the joke. I thought it was funny. So, the teacher scolded me for laughing out loud. Then, she gave me a detention for three whole days straight! I was so embarrassed! That was the day that I stopped talking to you and that was the time when I hated you. My pride and reputation got hurt! All my American classmates laughed at me! I can't believe that the teachers who once adored me even made a statement- SHE GAVE DISTRACTION TO THE WHOLE CLASS- I can't believe that just because I laughed loud, I distracted the class. And…and my cool and cold reputation got ruined, too! They even made an article about my outrageous behavior in our school paper you know. Ever since then, I never laughed again."

A/N: In case you don't know, 'Pennsylvania' is a state in America.

She explained properly and lengthily.

"I'm really sorry for hurting your ego, Shiho- chan."

"It's okay."

She called him emotionally.

"And Saguru…"

"Yeah?" He asked with a tender voice.

"Thanks. Thanks for being my friend. Thanks for making me laugh. Instead of complaining I should have been thanking you that you made me laugh hard that day. Thanks. And now, you're here to accompany me in my time of great loneliness." She smiled.

"It's okay." He smiled at her when he kissed her at the cheek again. "You're like a sister to me, you know. I'm glad that you still remember that joke until now."

"Who could even forget? I could NEVER forget it, you know. Whenever I thought of it again, I'd laugh out loud. And, you're like a brother to me, too." She stated gladly.

A/N: Actually, my best friend told me this joke when we were in the fourth grade, I think. Up until now, I still can't forget it! But, I think that she herself forgot! How ironic! Oh, well. ^_^

"I'm glad that I could make you, the cold girl, laugh like that." He smiled.

"I'm no longer cold. No longer sarcastic either." She looked at him while forming a smile on her face.

"That's good to know."

"Yeah."

"Oh. And thanks for entertaining me a while ago."

"Entertaining?"

"You ask me those Science questions. Those were entertaining."

"Typical Shiho!" He laughed.

She smiled back at him and felt cheery when she was now chatting with her best friend.

**Hakuba Saguru's Point Of View**

"Ahhh……………Shiho- chan's face is so beautiful when she smiles. Her smile is so sweet."

**End of Hakuba Saguru's Point Of View**

"So, you thought that I was a little monster just then, didn't you?"

Shiho asked while smirking at him.

………………bumping him with her elbows gently while she smiled.

"Admit it!" She laughed.

A/N: Aw!!! This is definitely a super cute scene!!!

"How did you know what I was thinking? Did I say that out loud a while ago?"

Hakuba Saguru asked, quite surprised and a little embarrassed.

"No, but it wasn't really that hard to make out your face. For a detective, that seems pretty low don't you think?" Shiho joked.

He didn't say anything, just a cute pout. Then, he changed the topic.

"So…………what country are you headed to, Shiho- chan?"

"Not far. I don't have much money. I just borrowed them. You?"

"Can't you answer more specific?"

"Somewhere in Asia. I'm not planning to leave the continent, but, I want to let all of them think that I did."

"Where? What country?"

"Somewhere at North East Asia." She replied indirectly again.

"Which country?!!" He asked, exasperated.

"Very near." She said tonelessly while enjoying him get irritated by her indirect answers.

"SHIHO!!!!!" He shouted, annoyed. "I asked, WHICH COUNTRY????!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine. I'm going to Hong Kong." She finally answered.

"Hong Kong?" He beamed a bright smile.

"Yeah? Why? What's with that happy tone? After I'm called, we'll part again, when you go to your country. I'll miss you, Saguru." She smiled sadly. "I'll be really missing you."

"You don't have to." He smiled.

"Huh?"

Shiho and Saguru suddenly heard the information desk announcing the people who were going to Hong Kong. Flight number……27……Japan Airlines………

"Oh, I better go. That's my plane. Bye, Saguru." She said sadly as she leaves her friend from the waiting seat.

Saguru stood up and pulled along his luggage. He caught up with Haibara. He held her hand while they were walking.

"Hey? Aren't you going to wait for your plane? By the way, which country are you going?"

Saguru smiled.

"The same as where you are going." He answered.

_End of chapter_

A/N: Cliffhanger! Haha! Wait for the next chapter ya'll!


	5. Start A New Life

Disclaimer: Okay, first of all, I'm not Japanese… so, how can I own this anime?!

Couldn't resist… fast update, huh?

_Chapter 5: A Start of A New Life_

"Hong Kong?!! Oh my goodness! Saguru! Why didn't you say so??!! THAT was why you were so happy a while ago, wasn't it?!"

She screamed happily.

"Yehey! I'm so happy!!!!"

She embraced Saguru tightly and he embraced her back.

Both of them gave a bright smile at each other and held each other's hands tightly while running towards the entrance of the airplane. They were happily strolling their luggage noisily against the tiles of the airport freely, as if in this world, there was no such thing as misery. Everything seemed perfect! Just perfect! Nothing could ever go wrong!!!

"I'm so happy!" Haibara laughed while running, the wind blowing her milky white cheeks.

Saguru simply smiled as he was holding her hand. "Same here." His swift feet made them go sky-high.

This feeling………………

Under the dark organization she never felt before…………………………

This unfamiliar feeling that she never encountered in her entire life………………………………………

Freedom……………………………………

It was like it could last forever………………………………………

___________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Kudo Mansion

Conan called everyone to come over his house for a very important discussion.

Everyone arrived.

They were all in a cheerful mood, excited to see Haibara, their new friend.

He had to break the bad news to them.

"Shiho's gone." Conan told all as for a start. A tear fell from his eye. "Gone."

He clenched his fists and said. "If only I'd stopped her from leaving! I'm such a fool!"

Everyone fell serious and silent. They knew that this conversation was of no joke, it was serious. Kudo---was serious.

"Gone where?" Ran asked. "I want to let her taste some of my special dishes and desserts!"

"She said…" His voice was trailed off as another tear fell. "Somewhere very far."

"How far?" Ayumi asked?

"Don't know." He answered sullenly. "I think she's going abroad."

"What?! Why?! Did we do anything to make her feel bad?" Heiji asked worriedly.

"Not really." Conan answered. "I think, she's affected with me and Ran's relationship."

"What?" Ran asked worriedly. "Is it…my fault? I don't understand."

Conan sighed. "Fine. Gather round. I'll tell you guys the whole story."

Conan explained everything to the gang. He explained that Shiho was in love with him and explained that he kind of liked her, too. He didn't know who he wanted as of the moment, Ran or Shiho. It took 5 hours of very long discussion in the living room of the Kudo Mansion and everyone gathered round, sat in a full circle and listened to the conversation carefully. Everyone sat on the sofa, talking about their thoughts about Shiho, Ran and Shinichi's relationship, everyone's relationship, whether or not Conan has to turn back to his form or not and so much more other important topics.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Isn't this a coincidence?" Shiho smiled and asked Saguru softly, not looking at him.

She was looking outside the window of the airplane and was seeing the greenery of the country where they belonged get smaller and tinier as they flew, about to be eaten up by mists and fogs. Then, as they went higher up the atmosphere, the sight of the beautiful country which most people of the world yearned for had already disappeared into thin air. She just saw the dark sky and lots of clouds as she felt the fogged up window which was very cold and wet. Then, she turned to look at Saguru by her side.

"How do you mean?" Saguru asked in English.

"Ohhh……Nice English you've got there, Saguru!" She laughed for a moment, she spoke in Japanese.

"Nice English?" He asked again in English.

"Yeah." She replied in English. She pointed out. "Instead of saying, _what do you mean_, you said, _how do you mean_. That's old English, I believe." She smiled.

He just laughed. "Thanks."

They both fell silent again.

Saguru broke the silence. "So, WHAT do you mean by 'coincidence' anyway?"

"Don't you think of this as a coincidence?" She wondered. "This is too much for mere coincidence." She repeated.

"I rather think that this is destiny. Don't you think so?" She conversed with him.

"I guess." Saguru began scratching his head. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Look, we saw each the in the airport. The airport is so huge, yet, we found each other so quickly as if it was meant to be." She explained.

"Oh, I see." Saguru nodded.

"Then, not only did we find each other, but, we are headed for the same country and our airplane is exactly the same and our flights are exactly the same day and the same hour!"

"Yeah!" Saguru agreed, now, being able to follow.

"Then, not only are we boarding the same airplane, but, we are seatmates in this airplane, too!" Shiho said.

"Yeah! You're right! And you HAD to get my all time favorite window seat! It's my seat actually! You should be ever so grateful, missy, that I ever agreed with you exchanging seats!" He said to her sarcastically.

Instead of joking around with him, she said seriously.

"Anyway, my point is, because of so many coincidences, maybe, these aren't coincidences in the first place. This might be both our destiny to see each other."

"Kay! Got your point! Don't be Miss serious again! Now, you don't need to be so sentimental about faiths and destinies again, do you? Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna put on my headphone and listen to my ultra favorite Avril Lavigne concert live while I snooze."

He said while putting on his headphone and turning the volume higher and higher.

"Oh yeah? Well, whatever then." Shiho laughed sarcastically.

Shiho knew that deep down, Saguru understood her. She just played along with his sarcasm and smiled.

Shiho just closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep, her friend Saguru by her side.

As her eyelids were closed, a pigment of Shinichi's image remained in her mind. It was like she could see him for real.

So close…

Yet…

So far…

She couldn't reach to touch his face. Oh…how she'd love that--simply to stroke his cheek once more, with no interruptions peacefully.

Even in her dreams, she couldn't help herself. She could forget the organization so easily, but, there was someone that she could never in her life forget. She didn't have the heart to forget Shinichi. While she was in a deep sleep in the plane, she dreamt about Shinichi and all her friends back at her hometown. She dreamt nice things about Ran, Heiji, Sonoko, Kazuha, and everyone, too. As she slept, she smiled unconsciously. She was rather fond of her dream, everyone being there with her, all smiles and giggles, she wished that it was real life. If only, it could happen. If only it was real.

If only………………………

Fantasy broke the exterior walls of reality……………………

_End of chapter_

_To be continued…_


End file.
